High speed sheet transports, for example those used in a mail processing machine propel sheets at space intervals along a transport at very high speeds. It is necessary during this process to add sheet material or inserts onto those sheets being propelled along the transport. One known method for providing inserts onto a transport is to drop the insert onto the transport from above. Such a method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,668 issued to Spira on Oct. 24, 1989 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention and which is herein incorporated by reference. However, such top loading systems are disadvantageous for a number of reasons.
For example, such systems are extremely complicated and take up alot of space and prevent access to the transport. Additionally, such systems are at times difficult to control. It may be difficult to drop single sheet inserts onto the high speed transport between the picks of the transport which propel sheet material on the transport at spaced intervals. Further, the inserts being dropped on the transport may not be properly positioned or aligned and could result in bending of the edges or even may jam the transport thus causing costly delays.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide for an improved method and apparatus for merging inserts onto a transport. The present invention solves the problems of the known insert methods by allowing paper to be fed into the transport from the side of the transport between picks. The present invention thus allows sheet material from two streams to be merged and stacked evenly without damage to the edges.